Wild Saga Book One: Wild Encounters
by FortuneAndGlory
Summary: Not every teen wants to be a Pokemon trainer. that life isn't for everyone. Follow the tale of one young man as he finds a different kind of Pokemon journey; one full of action, adventure, war, and... love? Oh, and an eccentric businessman in need of a hand. a left hand to be exact. Original Characters, mostly original content set in a realistic Pokemon world. Book one of a series.
1. Preveiw

Wild Encounter- Book one of the Wild Saga

Preview

Unova, February 6th, 2020.

Pain. Fear. Despair. Words do no credit to what I felt. I could sense them nearing. The small tree stump I hid behind would only give me a moment of safety. Nothing more. I glanced over my wounds. Two grazing hits from a human weapon. A small burn from an electric attack. My front right paw had a thorn embedded in it, adding to the pain with each step. Yelling. Strange human voices, shouting in their human language. The agony in my paw was nothing to the fear of being caught by those humans. They weren't trainers, like the ones brother traveled with. They were poachers. Pokemon hunters, killers, with no respect for my kind. To them, I was an easy mark. What could a small, injured, pokemon like myself do when they had those…. things? Brother said bad humans used them to kill each other. He called them "guns". The pain in my side and paw didn't matter. I ran as fast as my four legs could take me.

That wouldn't make any difference.

The bad humans had trapped me: the forest cleared into a rocky outcropping. Three sides sheer cliffs. I was doomed. Three walls of stone; then a fourth of certain death.

Then I heard yelling. With my keen ears, I heard footsteps, running towards me. Four sets? I thought there was just two poachers after me? Now I know ill be some human's fur scarf. The two poachers from before emerged into the clearing, the somewhat distant sounds of their comrades not far behind. My back was literally to the wall. The poachers, one large like a wailmer, the other scrawny. Both had large, two handed guns. The fat one spoke again in his foreign tongue. I only understood fragments in my adrenaline crazed mind. Something about making money. Something about me being "rare". The second pair of footfalls arrived. To my surprise, they belonged to two young humans. One with a pokemon, a pidove, at his side; the other with a small gun in his right hand. Pointed at the poachers.

More yelling in the human tongue. My head throbbed. The pidove attacked. Shots rang out like thunder. I collapsed. I knew I wouldn't wake up.

* * *

Well? I know it was short, but this was just a tidbit. a preview to perk interest in the story.

This will be a romance/action/adventure tale with plenty of original content. I love pokemon, just not the setting. So, for my story, which will indeed take place in Unova, will be more …. realistic than in the anime, manga or games. Much more lifelike, in the sense of actual death, poverty, war famine, that kinda stuff. Ive also Doubled Unova's size in this fic. If Unova is based off of the USA, then i feel it should portray more flavors of the country. Unova, in my world, sits on the equator, so that the Pokemon League is just a few degrees south of it. The north half of Unova is all my original design, including names and world I'll be building, it'll be big. Think of it as a Earth in which pokemon exist. Some people live well with pokemon, and others simply see them as tools or animals. Or weapons in other cases. This story is part of a saga, which i have several books outlined for already (bout 3 or 4 worth of content).

I'm an avid reader of romance fics here on this site, and wanted to contribute a well thought out, creative, and lengthy story to . I feel very strongly for a free internet, a place to exchange ideas without limits, and I love this sites power to do that. I will bring lots of content, from smut and relationships, to war and espionage. So never think this will be "just another fanfic". Oh, and i hope your not too squeamish about big business and politics, as those will be major themes in this fic. The main character, as you will learn, is the son of the Unovan Ambassador to Kalos, and a politician, and will in later chapters become an eccentric billionaire's left hand. I based much of the political content off of the USA, so to my non-american readers, I apologize in advance for any unique vernacular. American readers, you should not take offense to my personal stance or beliefs, and if I get argumentative comments about politics, rather than the story, I'll just simply remove them. i believe strongly in freedom of speech, but this is also MY story, so im doing it my way. Ill appreciate any suggestions or ideas to improve in the future, and will gladly clarify things if i can.

I choose a "real-life" Pokemon fic because I wanted an immersive world, with a sense of familiarity. Background, without the lore. And I'm sure you have all had at least some exposure to the real world, yes? No? I don't know much about it either, to be honest. If I could, I would like to publish my ideas with Nintendo, but I'll be honest with myself: that aint gonna happen. =]

All Rights belonging to Nintendo are theirs, and all Original Content (Northern Unova, OC's, world lore, things you won't find in any other fanfic) I claim. Nintendo has their rights to intellectual property, and I have mine.

This will be my first published material on this site, so no flames, only constructive criticism. I can't wait to post more. More coming very soon!


	2. Chapter 1: Snowed in

Wild Encounter- Book one of the Wild Saga

Chapter 1: Snowed In

Lumiose Kalos

January 30th, 2020

It was snowing. Again. Well, I should have expected lots of snow, I was in Kalos during the winter, after all. My name is Michael Draco. Normally, I'd be out with friends, or hiking in the forest if I was back home, where it's summer this time of year. I was from Nimbasa city, in southern Unova. Six months ago, my dad, received an assignment to the diplomatic staff in Kalos. I'm 20 years old, so I didn't HAVE to go with my parents, but I also didn't want to miss a travel opportunity. Which was a bad call on my part.

I looked out the front window of our Lumiose city flat, the snow was forming small dunes outside the front door. This is the kinda day I regretted going to Kalos: nothing to do. Going to the park or even just walking around the city was out of the question with this weather. Without any real friends in this country, or even this continent, the highlight of my days this winter consisted my alone time pacing the avenues and plazas of Lumiose, and finishing out my online degree in poly sci.

"I received the diploma in the mail last week." I mumbled. "What am I supposed to do? Take another semester? I guess I could just tell my parents I'm homesick."

"Maybe, but what if they-"I was interrupted with a joyous squeal from the second floor home office.

My mother came bounding down the stairs, humming that little tune that always accompanied a presidential speech.

"Guess what, sweetie? I just got word back from my campaign office, the funding's been approved! Ive got to pack, next week they need me in person to sign the final paperwork, approve my chief of staff… and then I can start my campaigning in Nimbasa! Oh, isn't this-"

I had my back turned to her, and had almost zoned out. She went on tirades like this several times a week, whenever she was exited. But, this time she did it; she said one thing that caught my attention: Nimbasa. Home.

I swirled around at the mention of home, and before she broke mid-sentence. For all her ambition, to change the world, she was like any other concerned mother.

"- you want to come along, too, don't you dear?" before I could answer, "then it's settled, I'll make sure the committee pays for two tickets, if they won't I'll get one myself."

"Thank-"

"Don't thank me, Michael, it's what I'm here for." She punctuated with an obscenely large grin. "we'll be back home this time next week."

Somehow, Mom always knew what I was thinking.

Lumiose, Kalos

12:00 Febuary 3rd, 2020

Two days. What was I going to do for the next two days? I had already packed all my things, which wasn't much. If mom was elected, she would stay in Unova, Nimbasa, home, guaranteed for four years! Plus a fifth even before the election! Hopefully I'll be able to move out in that time. My parents were well off, but I couldn't keep living with them forever. I had been chained down by money, or lack of money, and am too proud to ask for it. I'm not a beggar.

I had saved up a decent amount of money, but nowhere near to live off of. Maybe a new car, but what good would that do? Am I gonna sleep in it? No, I had to get a job when we get back to Unova.

I stop pacing my room, and flipped on the TV. The Lumiose city news was on:

"This is Rene Gaspond, with the weather here at LCN-15. We've made it past the bulk of the storm, but expect light rain showers for the remainder of the week….."

That was nothing new. I could hear the drizzling outside now. I opened my window to let the smell of the rain in. Nimbasa, bordering a very dry desert, didn't get much rain. So, whenever it did rain, people would change. Whether it was driving like a raging alcoholic, or simply being moody, people changed when it rained. Personal, I loved the smell of the rain. That at least gave me some consultation for the next few days.

* * *

4:00 Febuary 3rd, 2020

The waiting is insufferable!

I sat on my bed, playing Mystery Dungeon on my 3DS, albeit absently. Id beaten it at least three times, and was just going through the motions. It was an interesting concept about a person getting turned into a pokemon. I wondered what my Delphox companion would think of me. I looked out the open window, wondering what anyone thought of me.

One thing that's different about my family is that we don't own any pokemon. Most people around the world do, owning them as pets, or use them as tools. They are sentient beings, like people, and its degrading to "own" them. In Unova, people agree that pokemon are not mindless beasts, but on the question of if they are equal to Humans is a hot debate. Most pokemon are allowed to earn equal citizenship to humans if they demonstrate cognitive aptitude. Basically, if they understand human speech, and can contribute to society, they are equals. Many people, mostly from the Republic party, find that its degrading to people that pokemon can be considered equal. For years, they have tried to overturn these law guaranteeing pokemon "equality". The Democracy party, on the other hand, fights very hard to protect, and expand these right.

Most Humanoid pokemon, like Lucario's, and Loppuny's, can join the Unovan armed forces, the largest military in the world. Zoroark infiltrators are notorious for their skill in combat, and covert missions. Not that such a large military is needed, but it certainly deters threats. This deterrent has kept the peace in the world for 127 years. And it provides many pokemon with jobs, and a fast track to citizenship.

The flipside to these issues, though is rights of businesses. Where the Republic party lacks in social acceptance, it makes up for in financial laws. Lowering trade barriers to foreign nations, encouraging small businesses, and employing people where it counts, has made significant improvements to people, and pokemon.

Now, my parents and I disagree with both, yet also respect the accomplishments of both. Neither are perfect, and people began to see that these two weren't enough opinions. So, around 20 years ago, several small parties became more mainstream. The Social party, who focused the extreme end of the social issues, demanding things like hiring quotas to ensure people were not employed more often than pokemon. Then the Constitution party, who was focused solely on bettering the world through the extreme financial end. Then the Middle of the road party, in which I fell into. The Liberty Party. Social acceptance is just as important to society as you right to own a business. We are the kind of the people who support Human-Pokemon relationships, and think that we should be successful with our money as well. Sort of the live and let be attitude. Did I care if you wanted to bang you Pikachu? No, as long as it was consensual. Did I care if you and your pokemon lover wanted to open a toy store? No, as long as you don't hurt anyone, you should be allowed to do as you please with your life.

Very few places in the world were this split on these kinds of issues. Kalos, for example, is very much adherent to the Social parties ways. This in particular has given my dad a hard time in gaining his promotion. He works back-breakingly hard to prove himself a good diplomat. Could you be diplomatic with someone who hates your way of thinking? You could, but they might not be as respectful. In fact, he was in a conference with Kalos's Minister of Trade bout now. I hoped it was going well for him.

I turned my attention back to my 3DS, saved my game, and then shut off the power. I placed it on the charger stand; I'd have to remember to pack that with my carry-on.

The TV, which was on, but might as well have been off if this was what the news had to offer. I heard a faint thud in the distance, then a series of popping noises. Fireworks? It's the middle of winter!

The TV blare with action, as a camera man stumbled to turn around. A producer of the show ran onscreen, and began shouting. The TV's volume was on too low to understand, but realizing this wasn't normal, I picked up the remote and brought the sound back.

"Producer 1: something is happening down town, do we have a helicopter feed?

Rene Gaspond (the weather guy): Oui, here it is now.

A view of a column of smoke coming from a large building in the middle of Lumiose I recognized well.

Producer 2: It looks like there's fire in the Parliament building! My Arceus, what happened?

Producer 1: Wait, news from LCPD, … uhhuhh,… Oui, I understand,but-…"

He turned back to the other newscasters, his face pale.

"Producer 1: There was a bomb in the Lower chambers meeting hall. Armed terrorist are confirmed, inside the building.

Rene Gaspond: Armed, as in guns? Arceus! How many? is the prime minister safe? Are there-"

I didn't care about the prime minister of Kalos, nor the rest of it. At that very moment, my dad was somewhere inside a burning building, with armed gunman likely killing people, and to top it all off, he probably had a shitty day at work.

* * *

Hello again, my dear readers, I hoped you liked the length of this chapter, most should come to around this size. Now that I look over this, about a fourth of it is setting the political background for the story. As it will be rather important later on, I figured it'd be easier all at once, then to spread it around, and lose the continuity in multiple places. This background world I'm building is important, as you will soon find out, even Kalos doesn't tolerate bombings.

And yes, the parties are intended to sound like their real counterparts. Turn on the national news, and I'm sure one of them will be subtlety insulting the other before the commercial break.

In this world, there hasn't been a war in 127 years, so things like guns are not only hard to find, as there is (was) little need for them; but also pretty potent, as no one else will be able to even the odds. So the weatherman's worry is well placed. Not many random groups would have guns let alone bombs. Think about it: does team aqua or magma ever use guns? No. so this is clearly someone even better funded and equipped then your commonplace gang.

Finally I'd like to point out I said in the preview that I'd have more soon. And ta-da! More in less than 12 hours! Don't expect such a blistering pace in the future, but do check in often enough, as I have yet to get to the real meat of the story!

To November Red Angel- yes this will be a romance fic centered on Michael and a Female Zoroark, whom you will meet in coming chapters. I actually have plans for Lucario and Gothitella characters, but I don't know if I could justify Cresselia, Mew, Latios/Latias, ect. As they are more like gods rather than a run of the mill pokemon. Since this is not a fic about a trainer, the only real way I could think of… well, that might work for book four….*nefarious scheme hatches*

I completely agree. The amount almost repeated content is astounding. In some cases it is actually repeated content. By the author. Is it possible to plagiarize yourself? Never mind. But yes, I want to make a fiction that's different, and far from you're worn out pokemon trainer tale. Also I want the mindblowing, never done before, sane author wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole kinda content.

To ShadowForge- We are just getting started! Wait till book three comes out, then you'll be like, "What! No way! Did that seriously just blow up!? That scumbag just lost his face in a woodchipper!"

To all- the only thing I'm really on the fence about with this series is Lemons. I can't, for the life of me, write one well enough to consider publishing it; and I don't want you to all EXPECT a great lemon, then be so horribly dissatisfied with me that you put a picture of my face on your dart board. I don't want the, most often, high point of a Fanfic to be a Lemon, then turn out to be the worst part of my fic. I don't think I could give the pairing the justice it deserves, anyway. Zoroarks are just too cool for me to botch a lemon scene. I'm being upfront about it now so no flames if this story lacks a full lemon. But I guarantee you this: it will live up to and beyond its M rating! Maybe no sex, but there will be plenty other fun stuff you only get with M ratings! As you saw from this chapter, there is death and killing, plus the occasional dismemberment and disemboweling. Oh, and I have a beheading scheduled for book two!


	3. Chapter 2: Blood on the Snow

Wild Encounter- Book one of the Wild Saga

Blood in the snow

Middle of the Western ocean

1000 feet above sea level

8:30 am February 4th, 2020

"Ladies and gentleman, this is your Captain speaking, we are 1 hour and 30 minutes from Opelucid city. We have priority clearance to land in Star Hills International Airport, so expect a speedy landing procedure. Please be ready to present your identification, including your Unovan passport, and the State Department ID badge you received before departure. That is all" the plane's pilot announced over the intercom.

The interruption stirred a few from slumber. They had a rough time, why couldn't they just say this when we landed? The planes scarce number of passengers, most who slept, had all been in or around the Parliament Building. All Unovan Nationals. Our government had sent for this plane to take us back home.

They were luck that they could sleep. I couldn't, not after what I witnessed.

An hour and a half? I'd see home in an hour and a half? I would have waited years if it would have changed what happened yesterday. No one deserved that, that senseless killing. The LCN-15 website said the death toll was close to 200. And that was just in Kalos. An additional 400 Pokemon were reported to be missing from Lumiose. They were enslaved. The news would never say it, but that's what happened. Those sociopaths, who used Pokemon as weapons, not only attacked Lumiose city, they targeted other countries as well. Fiore, Hoenn, Oblivia. Just to name a few. What did they want? Power? Land? Whatever their motive, it did not justify what they did yesterday. Not to anyone. Especially my dad.

* * *

Downtown Administrative District, Lumiose City, Kalos

3:15 pm Febuary 3rd, 2020

I ran. As fast as possible. It was taking too long to get to the smoldering building. I had taken too long to get my dad's gun safe open. He owned a pistol, but that was because he has a Diplomat, and that put him inherently at risk. Only the Unovan military owned guns back home, not because it was illegal, but there was just no need. At least until now.

I ran past another of Lumiose cities stylish cafés, with more people being herded indoors. The cities police was unprepared. How could they have prepared for an attack? Who was it anyway? I rounded another corner.

A pair of armed men hid behind a car, LCPD officers were shooting at them from across the street. They were dressed in military garb. One brought up a remote control, and hit a few keys. A roar sounded down the boulevard. A huge pokemon, round and made of stone, rumbled out of an ally. The police shot at it. Why were they shooting a pokemen!

Then I saw the Golem's eyes. Glazed over, and pitch black with ruby red veins. It wasn't the least bit natural.

The Golem walked as if it were from one of those cliché zombie movies. It shuffled to face the Police, and fired a Hyper Beam at the officers. Its aim was slightly off when the beam met its targets. But had deadly efficiency.

I ran on, past the fight. They was no way they survived that. If they did, the two soldiers would kill them.

And me if I stayed around.

In my frantic flight, I tripped over a corpse. I fell on top of the lifeless husk, Cold and unmoving. He was wearing the same uniform as the two with the Golem. It bore a crest I had seen before. In my schooling, I learned about the various nations of the world, and this insignia belonged to a nation called Zanzibar. A dictatorship, where many things we take for granted don't exist.

I picked myself up, and continued my run. The Parliament building was in sight. No one was out in the plaza, but distant gunfire could be heard.

I ran inside. Up the marble steps, to the second floor, turn right, then left, past the now vacant security checkpoint, into the embassy wing. The explosion I saw on the news now looked like a fire cracker had gone off compared to this.

The entire wing of the building had caved in. I went to where I knew my dad's office was. Were it should have been that is. The small embassy offices were a mess: papers and bits of walls everywhere. The blast had ripped through the adjoining wall with the Lower Houses chambers. I flipped over a few corpses, I had lost all reason. I had to find him. I heard loudspeakers outside saying that the Kalos military was outside, and for people to evacuate. I kept looking.

A door creaked open from a side hall. it was large, metal, and bullet proof. The embassies safe room door opened up, and a voice called out.

"*Cough*, who- *cough*, whose there?"

That voice!

I sprinted with renewed vigor. My dad stumbled out of the small closet room, clutching his right shoulder and arm. Both were badly burned. His clothes were half burnt off, his hair had soot and ash, and he was missing his left shoe, but he was alive!

I helped him up from his crawl. He hobbled as I helped him into the grand foyer, down the marble stairs, and out the door. The Kalosian soldiers immediately ran up to us, and dad flashed his half burnt security badge. My mother was behind the police line, at the front of the crowd gathered.

Medical teams were already treating my dad as my mom ran through the line to meet us.

A few hours after that, we were ushered to Lumiose City International Airport, where we boarded a plane with about 40 other important Unovans. Good thing my bags were pack.

* * *

SHX airport emergency landing strip, Opelucid City, Unova

10:10 am, February 4th, 2020

As we disembarked, my dad, with his arm bandaged and in a sling, threw a left-handed salute. I looked up, and saw a living legend: Brigadier General Mathias "the Crusher" Armstrong. The most decorated Pokemon officer in Unovan history. The Machamp general returned the salute, and addressed my father in a gruff voice.

"At ease. I read the Kalosian report, Ambassador. You did more than your share of service. Even after injury you still followed protocol and destroyed embassy records. Wish more of my soldiers had your commitment to the cause."

"Thank you, sir."

"Come, we'll get your family back home. Your primary residence is in Nimasa city, correct? We have a car waiting."

"Wait, you won't be coming with us, dad?" I spoke up.

"I'll go where the General needs me, I doubt he came out here to just say hello."

"Your very correct Ambassador Draco, we have a lot to talk about, starting with the declaration of war Kalos and Oblivia signed a few hours ago. Hoenn should join in shortly as should Fiore, and Congress is in special session to make a decision for Unova. Zanzibar has always been a passive threat, but now we can't be as unresponsive as before."

"I understand the gravity of this situation, General, there hasn't been a war in over a hundred years, now 4 or more nations will be fighting Zanzibar. I can only hope it's the quickest yet. Wait, General Armstrong, you called me ambassador, I'm just the assistant to Ambassador Rayes."

"Ambassador Rayes was killed in the fighting in the Upper Houses chambers. You've been assigned to fill the vacancy. If we go to war, you will be our link to our allies in Kalos."

My dad was promoted? This wasn't the best of ways to get the position, and I could'nt say I was happy with it. Serious burns, and a dead boss weren't the usual ways to move up in the world.

We parted ways with my dad and the four-armed General. Nimasa city was a short car ride away.

* * *

Things escalated quickly. I hope I'm characterizing Michael well, without just simply saying he's this, this and this. I was going for a compassionate, puts others first, but still rational and knows when he can't do something, kind of guy. I hope I accomplished that with the sprint around Lumiose. Next chapter, we introduce another OC who, unlike Michael, is a Pokemon trainer; If you could call him that. Also, seeing as how I doubled Unovas size, I have to figure out how to upload a map to go along with the story. Some reference would be nice. Maybe I'll make it the cover image for the story. If you have any suggestions or comments, please review, and if I misspell any Pokemon or region names, I do apologize, as I'm beginning to suspect my spell check hasn't played any of the games.


	4. Chapter 3: Return to Nimbasa

Wild Encounter- Book one of the Wild Saga

Return to Nimbasa

Corner Café, Central Parkway, Nimbasa City

8:20 am February 6th, 2020

The air was the same. The smell of the forest wafted on the west-bound wind, the sound of squealing tourists at the amusement park, the warm sun on a cloudless day. It was good to be back home. I had reserved a small porch table at a café style restaurant, for two, in Nimbasa's downtown district. My childhood friend, Ben and I had some catching up to do. He heard about the embassy attack and was quite worried. He called as soon as we had been released from airport security. We had agreed to meet up today.

I fiddled with the holster fasteners inside my jacket as I sat at a table waiting for Ben to show up. My Mom insisted I bring my dad's pistol with me. I am fully licensed and she was adamant I have something with me, if not a police escort, for the day. I wouldn't put it past her to pull some strings and get an officer to follow me all day. I had the small gun in my concealed holster. Better safe than sorry, I guess.

Ben, unlike myself, had chosen to be a Pokemon trainer 5 years ago. He came back to Nimbasa 6 months later having only beaten 3 gyms. He wasn't a failure per say, just not champion material. Part of the reason was his partner.

The server approached me and asked if I was ready for drinks. I ordered an ice tea for myself and lemonade for Ben for when he got here.

The server returned a few minutes later with two glasses.

"Here you are, sir. Would you like to order? Or should I wait for your guest?"

"Another 5 minutes or so, please."

As the server left to fill other orders, a small Pidove landed near my table.

"Pi- Pid, Pidove!" it called in an almost cackle.

"Oh, so look who finally decided to show up? I was wondering when you two would get here."

I heard heavy breathing and someone running to the table.

Ben came to a stop, bent over, and panting from his sprint.

"Pidove Return." He said when he finished catching his breath, stopping the small bird from pestering nearby customers.

"Haha, late as usual. Right Ben? At least this time you avoided falling over."

"Hey! That only happened once. Alright, maybe 3 or 4 times, but still."

He sat down at the second chair and I handed him his drink, which he took a gulp of lemonade from.

"Ahh, I needed that. Thank you. Now, my bigger concern, what in the Distortion World happened to you!" Ben near yelled. Standing up and leaning over the table, "I mean, are you allowed to talk about it, or is it all gonna be some government cover-up? Oh, Arceus, did Unova do it!? Please tell me we're not-"

"No, no, no cover ups. But I do have to keep details from spreading. I can confirm what was in the news, though. It was Zanzibar. I saw a few of their soldiers."

"Oh, that's good to know. I mean, unless your part of the conspiracy!" He held a serious face for a fraction of a second before breaking laughing,"Yeah right, you? Hold a government secret? You'd be the first to blow whistles! Ha ha." He laughed sitting back down.

"You're very right!"

"But seriously, how's your father? The news said he was hurt in the explosion." Ben inquired in a more solemn tone.

"He got some burns, but the paramedics had put enough burn heal on him to put out a Typhlosion's neck flames. He wasn't hospitalized; it wasn't bad enough for that. He's going to make a full recovery, thanks to modern medicine."

"That's great. Well not great, he almost got killed but... ya know what I mean."

"Haha, yeah, I know. What have you been doing lately? Anything new going on in town?

"Hmm, well nothing's new with me but now that you mention it, there's a new ride at the amusement park, ya know the big one we always went to as kids. It's called the Dragonspiral! It's a huge new roller coaster with like five consecutive loops! It opened up last month and it'd be awesome if we went.

"Sure, that sounds awesome!"

* * *

Outside the Dragonspiral, Dragon Land, Nimbasa City.

12:45 pm February 6th, 2020

We stumbled off the rides platform, nearly tripping several times. I didn't know I could throw up that much. The ride was so insane, no one in our car kept their lunch in their stomach. I don't know how something that crazy could be so much fun! Five consecutive loops. Ben didn't mention the free fall part. Or the flames at the bottom of each loop.

After we regained our sense of composure, we walked towards the eastern fence of the park. Some forest air was a good way to ease our breathing after that ride. Away from the crowds, it was pretty quiet. The new ride was built after a part of The Lostlorn Forest was cleared, so it was literally at the edge of the forest.

The red flash of light from a pokeball on Ben's belt released Pidove.

"Pi- Dove, Pid, Pidove!"

"Damn it, I thought I had that on locked mode, not passive." Ben complained about his Pidove's pokeball. Seeing the little bird fly off immediately after being released from its confines only intensified the irritation of my friend. Pidove flew over the fence and off into the nearby tree line. Ben ran to the fence and found a small gap in the chain-link made by wire cutters. He ducked through and went running after the disobedient bird. I followed after.

"Hey, wait up!"

We chased the flying-type for about five minutes, seeing his grey body just above the trees. As we got deeper into the forest, there was a loud pop sound in the distance. Then again.

"Michael, what's wrong?" Ben said, turning around and seeing my face pale, and running come to a stop. "What's that noise?"

"Gunshots" I replied.

* * *

Why can't Michael just get one day off from shootings? I don't know, and I'm the author. =]

Bet you can't guess what happens next!

Oh, if you're enjoying the story thus far, please leave a review! Reviews are the best way to let me know what you think, so please leave me some!

And if you know what to call those flames on Typhlosions neck, please feel free to share, I'm sure we would all love to know!


	5. Chapter 4: Lost in Lostlorn

Wild Encounter- Book one of the Wild Saga

Lost in Lostlorn

Outskirts, Lostlorn National Forest, Unova

1:05 pm, Febuaray 6th, 2020

Another shot rang out. High caliber rifles from the sound of it. Same kind of popping could be heard in Lumiose City last week. Could it be Zanzibar? Had they finally gotten troops to attack Unova? No, that couldn't be right. They would be attacking Nimbasa, not the Lostlorn Forest and it was defiantly coming from the forest. That meant poachers. I had heard about poachers in this forest on the news growing up, but never thought much about it. The fact that they not only imprisoned Pokemon in pokeballs, they did it forcibly, with guns.

I drew my dad's pistol and ran deeper into the brush.

"Where in the Distortion World are you going? Towards the gunshots?!" Ben yelled after me.

"Its poachers, Ben, think of what they're doing to innocent pokemon out there!" I retorted, still trudging forward.

We heard shouting and more rounds hitting their marks. I turned my head and was relieved to see Pidove had regained his senses and was hovering close to Ben. Both followed me. At least I was armed and Pidove knew some offensive moves if I recalled correctly. If we took them by surprise, we could stop them. It was stupid, we should have gone back to the park and told security. They would call the police and we'd not have to worry about it. But something was pushing me forward; I just couldn't turn around, not now.

A small un-kept path revealed a pair of tracks that were distinctly human: boot treads of distinctly different sizes. Blood could be seen in between the tracks. Whatever they were chasing was hurt. Badly. I couldn't stop now. We followed the trail until we caught sight of the poachers themselves, ducking and weaving through the foliage some meters in front of us. They didn't see us, as they were running after… something. One was quite hefty and had an assault rifle in his arms, pointed forward. The other scrawny man's rifle had a longer barrel, almost half the length of the fat mans extra. Probly made for hunting, I guessed. Both wore camo pants, boots, and a white tank top, like soldiers in those old war movies.

We held back and out of sight, but still following.

"That little shit ran into the clearing up ahead! After it!" The scrawny one yelled to his partner, still looking through his riffle's scope.

The poachers ran into the clearing as we were steps behind them. The fat man, seeing the small pokemon they had been chasing cornered in the clearing, taunted their prey.

"Ha, you put up quite the chase, didn't cha? Can't wait to skin you. You think this things worth more alive or dead?" He turned to his partner.

The scrawny man replied, "Let's kill it. I don't care how much we might lose out on, the fucker needs to die for so much hassle." He gave a toothless grin at the small black pokemon.

Ben and I ran into the clearing. I raised my pistol to the fat man while Pidove took a battle stance.

"Leave that pokemon alone!" I called out.

"Pidove, Aerial Ace!" Ben commanded the small bird.

The poachers turned their heads but were too late to dodge the infamously fast pokemon move. The fat man fired his rifle as he fell, offloading several rounds into the clearing. Ben hit the dirt, as the scrawny man shot at us. Luckily his rifle was particularly useless at only a handful of meters away.

I fired a round into his upper thigh. He howled in pain as he collapsed onto the ground dropping his rifle. The fat man, having been struck by talons at blindingly fast speeds, fired a volley of rounds from his position on the ground. I dodged this time, taking a grazing shot in the fore arm.

After regaining my stance, I fired two rounds in the fat man's direction, and he went still.

The scrawny man tried to reach for his rifle, but Pidove swooped in and snagged the weapon from his grasp. Clearly defeated, the one poacher left conscious, or alive, yelled out to us.

"Agghh, I give up! Ahh, fuck, fuck, damn it, don't shoot me!" He said as Ben and I approached the two poachers.

I noticed Ben couldn't stomach the blood, as he was standing back, pale. I held my pistol at the scrawny man, while I checked the fat ones pulse. He was dead. One of my wild shots had hit him in the chest, probly though a lung. Good. His death was hopefully as painful as it had been for the Liepard whose pelt was slung over his backpack. And for the fox they had been chasing. I dug around in the poachers gear; your typical survival pack but with extra rifle clips and rounds, a skinning knife, and other tools to abuse pokemon. I grabbed some zip ties from the fat man's bag, and bound our prisoner, tying one around his leg as a tourniquet. I knew that I made the binding very tight. If he lost the leg, so what? His victims could run from him then.

Speaking of which, I jogged to the small red and black ball of fur. She was about the size of my head curled up, but looked larger with her fur as thick as it was. Dark black fur covered 90% of her body, and the rest was a blood red at the tips of her hair, on her face and feet.

The small fox had passed out from blood loss, but was still breathing. Ben ran over and handed me a super potion from his belt. When he came back from his adventure, he had always brought one for Pidove.

Good thing too, as the little fox was in bad shape. Burns and two bullet wounds could be seen as blood soaked through her fur. I felt around through its fur, and found the exit wounds. That was good. Less pain when we got her to a Pokemon center.

"We have to get her out of here, c'mon. Grab those bags and the guns." I picked up the injured fox, "Leave _Shitbag_ where he's at, we'll tell the police where to find him. If they even bother."

The 'shitbag' in question struggled against his bonds at that, but gave up, knowing his efforts were futile.

Ben did as I asked and pulled out his pokegear. He dialed 911 as we ran back to the city.

It wasn't until we left the clearing that my adrenaline rush came to a halt and the searing pain in my arm replaced it. I pushed on, for the small fox's sake, as well as my own. I could get treatment later, but she would die if I didn't push through it. So I kept pushing on.

* * *

Yes, Michael went really cold-blooded-killer on the poachers. He'll need that grim determination later on.

I thought about doing this chapter from (insert mystery Zorua's name here)'s point of view, but since you already saw most of that, it would end up a copy and paste job. I do have a ton of content planned, so don't think I'm making this up as I go along. I've got the first two books plotted out, and a third spinoff, so be prepared for a wild ride. I'm Distortion World-bent on making this one of the most unique Pokemon stories on this site. We're just gettin' started!

Anyhow, leave me a review if this story has at least perked your interest. And if you made it this far into the story, I HOPE it has.


	6. Chapter 5: Licking Wounds

Wild Encounter- Book one of the Wild Saga

Licking Wounds

Nimbasa City General Health Center

Morning of Febuary 7th

I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of hospital room id been given a few hours ago. Last night was a blur; including the anesthesia induced slumber, I don't remember much of what happened. After we stumbled into the police officer near the amusement park, I assume we were carted off to a hospital, which explains my new surroundings.

I heard someone talking, a phone going off in the hall, and a TV playing the morning news to my right. Someone must have left it on last night.

My arm was in a sling, and heavy gauze bandage was wrapped around tightly. Thank Arcues for painkillers, because I didn't feel anything but the pressure of the gauze. Sitting up, I took note of what was in the room. A pair of chairs and a window to my left; a sink and cleaning station on the back wall. A door, probly to the bathroom, was next to that. The chair to my right was facing the TV, and was oddly enough occupied by the little pokemon from yesterday. She was curled up, and covered in a blanket to her neck and was snoring loud enough to hear over the TV.

The best part was she looked unharmed.

A nurse walked into the room, noticing I was awake, she greeted me," Good morning! You're feeling better I hope?"

"Yeah, I don't feel anything actually."

"Well good to hear. I don't think I properly introduced myself last night, you passed out a few times. I'm Nurse Joi, and you're at the City Health Center. And before you ask, your friends are fine. The boy, Ben was it, was very worried. He's still here, as is your mother."

Remembering how I landed myself in the hospital, I asked," What did the police say?"

"Oh, the police lieutenant left me a letter to give you, and a copy of the police report. Your friend talked to them last night, while you were in surgery."

Nurse Joi passed me the letter, and said if I needed anything to hit the buzzer next to my bed. She left the room, but not before I asked, "the pokemon, is she ok?" gesturing to the chair and sleeping pokemon in question with my uninjured arm.

"Yes, Zoura is fine, physically, but was adamant she not leave your side. She's really scared, I'm guessing not used to such a big city, but all her wounds are healed with standard treatment. Pokemon heal much faster than people, and she saw some of our best specialist late last night."

"Thank you, that's good to hear." I said nodding to the red-head nurse as she exited the room. I couldn't recall where ive herad about Zouras, but the name sounded familiar.

As the door closed, the little Zoura perked up from her sleep, and looked around the room.

"Its ok, Zoura" I called to her. She turned to look at me, and the worry in her face eased. She hoped out of the chair, and onto the motorized bed, into my lap.

"haha, you're really soft. You really like me don't you?" I said as I stroked her ears and back. She gave a short affinitive bark. And a lick across my face.

"Ha, ha aren't you sweet?" she responded by nuzzling into my arms, and turning back to the television.

I opened the letter Nurse Joi had given me, and in addition to the police report Ben filled out, there was a letter from the Police department thanking me for apprehending the poachers. No charges would be pressed for the criminals I shot, as it was self-defense and they were poaching. The letter said they were former Team Plasma, and with at least a dozen of crimes committed by each. The injured scrawny man would spend the rest of his days in a federal prison. My pistol was taken to the police station and I was free to pick it up any time. The letter finished by saying the Zoura was free for me to keep, as all the appropriate documentation had been filled out, and that it was the least the Governor of Nimbasa could do for me.

First off, I wasn't going to keep her if she didn't want to be with me. Second off why would I need the governor's permission to keep a pokemon? Then I remembered where I heard about her species, Zouras were coveted by the armed forces as the most efficient black ops agents around. Their evolved form was not only powerful as a pokemon, but their illusion ability could baffle even computer scans. They were the ultimate deceivers, and prized in the Unovan military. That explained why I needed special permission to keep her, especially during wartime. I had a feeling my parents had something to do with this gift from the government.

"Anything good on?" I inquired, looking at the TV the little fox was enthralled by.

Turns out there was. We spent the next hour watching daytime TV from the hospital bed, awaiting the arrival of my mom.

* * *

Sorry it was so short, been having computer trouble and real life to deal with. I promise new chapters will be out more frequently.


	7. Chapter 6: Home

Wild Encounter- Book one of the Wild Saga

Home

Draco Residence, Nimbasa city

9:37 am, February 8th

After being discharged from the hospital, Mother, the Zoura, and I drove back to our family apartment in downtown Nimbasa. Central Nimbasa was a Pedestrian Only zone, meaning we had to drive from the hospital, leave the car at the edge of downtown in one of the many parking structures, then walk to our apartment. Could have been worse, it wasn't like my leg had a bullet hole in it.

Zoura rode my good shoulder all the way to the apartment. She clearly was still nervous about the human city. Once inside the apartment, she noticeably calmed down: her fur no longer stood on end, and she wasn't as tense.

Mother wasn't nearly as furious back at the hospital as I had anticipated. She was pissed at first, yes, but it didn't last long.

"Honey, why don't you give Zoura a tour of the apartment, since she agreed to stay with us. Once she's comfortable, maybe you could go out to eat? I bet your both starving."

"Starved is an understatement, mom." I stated as I browsed through the kitchen cabinets, all of which were empty as we had been out of country for several months.

"Oh, I'll have to do some shopping later", mother agreed. "as for now, go get yourself comfortable."

* * *

Draco Residence, Nimbasa city

5:32 PM am, February 8th

Mom, after making sure we were fine for the millionth time that day, left Zoura and I to watch TV, and browse the web. I had at first turned on my computer to research about Zouras and their evolution, but maybe find her a better name than "Zoura". I showed her a website devoted to Pokemon specific names. After showing her how to work the computer, moving the cursor on the touch pad, and the on screen keyboard, she went to town browsing the Internet. After about several hours I finally had to ask.

"Have you picked a name yet?" I asked with rather impatiently. Could you blame me? All day just waiting.

She nodded. Then opened a word prosseser, and typed her response:

Id like to be called Serena. It sounds pretty. Is that ok?

"Is that ok? Well, Serena, you don't need my permission to pick a name." I smiled.

She gave a happy yip, then typed:

You're the nicest human ive met. Can I live with you?

"You would want to live here? I thought you were scared of the city? If that's what you want, we'd love to have you as part of the family!" I was excited, a pokemon wanted to live with us! Id never had a pokemon partner, because of the frequent traveling my family did. Also, keeping Pokemon in pokeballs was rather barbaric. They were living, thinking beings too. I wouldn't put a person in a tiny capsule, and expect them to be my friend. To most people of my disposition, it was a choice for a pokemon to live or train with humans. Not something to be forced.

She continued typing:

Im so happy. Tomorrow can you show me the city? I saw pictures on the computer. I want to see in person.

"Yeah, defiantly! Wait, you said you saw pictures? I was wondering what you were doing online for so long." Then it dawned on me, "Here I thought you were picking a name, instead you were teaching yourself to read and type. Wow. You're really smart! Maybe we can buy you your own computer, so you can talk to us."

Really? Id love that! Thank you so much!

We decided that we'd go find a computer store first thing in the morning.

* * *

Guess what! I'm not dead! No fiery explosion has taken away this author! Just exactly one metric shit ton of distractions. Anyway, the story will progress as planned, and hopefully without a several month long gap! Thank you to readers who still bear with me, because this story is still in its start. We just barely named our Zoura protagonist!


	8. Important Update

Important Update

If your wondering why there is no snarky or clever chapter title, that b/c this is not a chapter update of the normal variety, but much, much better. its been months since I've updated or acknowledged this story, and as you read these words you probably think you know what I'm going to say about it. well sorry to disappoint, but this story WILL CONTINUE!  
The story of the Wild Saga will continue as planned, and I will make sure the characters of Michael Draco and Serana get their place in the Pokemon fandom. I have 2 books planned, just needing actually to be written. Also, a side spin off is mostly planned, and a third main book will appear at some point. I've been accepted to University for this fall, and will continue to hone my writing skills; this story will most certainly have a role in that. As if hearing good news from your friend FourtuneAndGlory wasn't good enough, there is more FURtastic news!

While this is my only story online, it is far from my only writing project. Over the course of this summer, I will be writing a very ambitious project set in a world of my own creation, and like the Wild Saga, it will be far from a "short" story.  
This new, full length series of novels, entitled "Doubt Thou the Stars are Fire", will not only be long and well thought out plot wise, but the cast of characters will be thought provoking on many levels. Alas, however, it is not set in the world of Pokemon, nor any other of this sites categorized fandom list. So, ill be seeking to launch my OWN site on which ALL my creative writing projects can be shared with the world, including the Wild Saga. And if you really liked what small fraction of the story you've seen thus-far, you'll love whats to come for Michael and Serana, and will soon have two places to read it on!  
Now, for those of you who are here for just the anthropomorphic fox, you'll be pleased to know this new super-massive undertaking of mine will be to your liking. To the rest, the new story will still be very appealing, as the fur-and-tails aspect is being used as part of the story telling, and is merely one element.  
Please, check back again as I will be updating this summer, and will continue to provide updates on the progress of the new website, and possibly a bit more about my other works.


End file.
